I'll Take Care Of You
by SkylarNoelleLoveLace
Summary: Kayla  OC  Makes her debut on Raw immediatly catching the eye of multiply superstars and Divas  including her long time Crush The Miz
1. Chapter 1

'' There isnt a Diva _Here_ Who Can Beat Me ! '' the Diva's Champion Melina Said cockily into her microphone , She'd been the reigning champion for almost 6 months now and had defeated every signed Diva on both brands. The song Black friday by lil kim blared through out the Arena On the Tritron Showed multiply clips of a Short , Light skinned girl with Long Dark hair slamming FCw Divas though tables, Beating them with kendo sticks , Overall Desimating her competition . It showed her performing Melina's Last Call Sunset flip before her name Flashed in glittery Red letters '' Kayla '' . The girl from the video Came out and stood at the top of the ramp she laughed lightly at the confused fans

'' Um ? Who Are You ? '' Mel asked in annoyance she'd never seen this girl before so why was she interrupting her

'' You must not be able to Read , My Names Kayla And I'm the new WWE diva'' Kayla said with a smirk the crowd cheered loudly at the fact that there was a new diva but the Dark haired beauty just rolled her eyes at them

''Well Kayla Judging by your tritron You HAVE to cheat to win '' Melina spat , the new girl just nodded she started to walk down the ramp toward Mel who stood her ground not showing any sign of fear .

''No I Am FCW's Hardcore Diva, Nice to see you arent scared of Me Melina ''The New Diva said now standing infront of the ring staring the divas champion down who was leaning over the ropes Melina just laughed at the confident Diva before her

'' Look Kayla Your either here to Fight Me Or Your here for Talk which is it ?''

''Oh I'll kick your ass I just want to lay down my Stipulation Melly , When I win Tonight I get a shot at your Title at Hell in a Cell '' Kayla boldly said her smirk reappearing on her face . Kayla took off her long jacket revealing her black and Red attire (A stripped Red and black Tanktop styled top that stopped above her belly button and black ripped up Tights with a Silver belt that matched her silver boots )

''Your On Bitch '' Mel yelled as she dropped her microphone the second Kayla climbed into the ring Melina attacked her the new girl was on the ground as Melina stomped on her once she thought she wore out Kayla enough she dragged her to her feet irish whipping her into the corner attempting to hit a running shoulder block on the young diva , Kayla jumped out the way causing Mel to crash her shoulder into the turnbuckle , Mel cursed under her breath as she held her arm taking her eyes off Kayla for To Long The Hardcore Diva Put Melina in a Full Nelson clutch Before jumping up and slamming Mels face into the Mat (Jillian's Finisher a Full-Nelson bulldog) . She wasnt done yet though she Dragged Mel to the Middle of the Ring kicked her in the back of her head before locking in Melina's Old Finisher the california Dream Melina tried to fight it but in the end Tapped out Kayla climbed to her feet flipped her long black hair back and smiled at Melina who was curled up on the mat .

''And your Winner the Hardcore Diva Kayla '' Kayla rolled out the ring and picked up her jacket and her microphone

''I'll Enjoy Taking that Title From you in 2 weeks Melina '' She Said as she strolled up the ramp and to back stage She didnt bother to go to the divas locker room and change she went straight to Catering grabbing a plate of junk food she sat down at a table by herself to eat . She felt eyes on her and looked up standing before her were Beth Phonix And Natayla .

''You Might dress like one of those BARBIE competitors but you Destroyed Mel '' Nattie Said smiling brightly at the new Diva

''Yeah you dont have the Sisters of Salvation Look but , We want you to join us '' Beth said she extended her hand to Kayla The Young Diva smiled Devilisly and shook Beths hand

'' Sure '' Kayla said going back to eating her cookies Beth , and Natayla sat down with her chatting with there newest member of there group

* * *

><p>An: Im starting a New story this one about a new Oc Of Mine Kayla . R & R : )


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the office as vince yelled at me I wasnt supposs to use Melina's ranting as my debute Alicia Fox was supposs to use it as her return from an injury. Instead I was supposs to involve myself in the divas match and let myself be jumped fake or not its not happening .

''But it was my way of showcasing my talent !'' I argued I didnt regret what I did hell it got me a chance at the title at a Paper view

''Kayla you have something there current Diva's dont have '' Vince said folding his hands across his desk

''And that is ?''

''Your Hardcore-Ness , Your not afriad to do anything I wanted to put you up agaist Male superstars but since your going after the Diva's title I'll have to hold off on that '' I felt like slapping myself in the forehead for that I really messed up for myself I could have shouts at Male Titles instead of that Dinky little butterfly belt . Vince told me that was all he wanted to say and I left his office I picked up my duffle bag with my regular clothes and started to walk to My bestfriend Cody Runnels Or Cody Rhodes Locker. I ran into Melina on the way she was holding her neck talking to Maryse they both looked at me in disgust and grunted

''Problem ? '' I asked casually as I stopped and stood before them

''M lina, elle a pas de concurrence (Melina she's no competition)'' Maryse Said with a smirk Me and Melina Just looked at her with our heads cocked to the side in confusion I shook my head before walking away I finally Made it to Cody's locker room knocking lightly on the door I heard a muffled come in . I opened the door and my heart almost lept out my chest sitting on cody's couch was Mike 'The Miz' Mizian I had a crush on him for so Long . If I were a little bit lighter I'd be blushing right now .

''Cody's in the shower he'll be out soon '' Mike said not even glancing up from the Tv I nodded my head to starstruck to speak as I sat down next to him after a few minutes he finally glanced over at me he smirked at me ! that adorable smirk that use to make me melt

''Oh Your that New Diva Kayla '' He said as if I hadnt been sitting here for 5 minutes now

''Yupp that would be me '' I looked away from the tv and felt my breathe get stuck in my throat those icey blue eyes were hypnotizing me

'' You look spanish '' Mike randomly said I just giggled I got that alot

'' I'm Black And Hawian Mike Read My bio next time '' I Said playfully he cracked a small smile at me

''Mike has Kay- Oh hey Kayla '' Cody said smiling at me he grabbed me in a tight hug and lifted me off my feet for a second I gagged for air while Mike just laughed

''Cody ... i .. Cant...Breathe'' He let go of me and put me back down on the ground

'' Your like my little sister And your finally a raw diva '' He squealed happily Cody could be such a girl some times

''Calm down you sound Girlier than I do '' I said cody rolled his eyes then sat down in the space I previously occupied I rolled my eyes back picked up my duffle bag then went into the bathroom to take a shower then get dressed .

_Cody's Pov_

''She's like your sister , So you to dont ... '' Mike asked letting the sentence trail off

''No we dont why do you like her ? '' I raised an Eyebrow at Mike Kayla was a beautiful girl who I Loved and adored with all my heart she just has that effect on people

''Maybe she seems interesting ''

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is Short , My Minds been somewhere Else With My Friend dying .**


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla Smiled to herself as she pulled off her shower cap letting her midnight blue hair fall freely across her tanktop she'd heard them talking about her Mike seemed pretty interested in her , She opened the bathroom door and both Mike and cody got quiet she just giggled lightly and dug in her duffle bag looking for her cellphone after tossing everything out of her bag she finally found it she had a text from Beth asking her if she wanted to hang out later

''Codes we doing anything later ? '' Kayla Asked holding her phone in her hand Cody over-dramaticly put his fist under his chin as if he was deep in thought before shaking his head no Kayla smiled then rolled her eyes at her bestfriend then Texted Beth Back . The blonds instantly liked Kayla and wanted to hang out with her getting to know her way better . Kayla glanced at her phone for a third time and smiled

''I'll see you to later I'm gonna go to the Diva's locker room'' She waved to the two superstars on the couch as she tossed everything back into her bag tossed it over her shoulder and started out the locker room. Trying her best not to get lost she wandered around until she found the door with the purple butterfly labled Divas pushing the door open she walked in , Alicia immediatly got up when she walked in a angered expression on her face

''You have some Nerve taking my spotlight ! '' She shrieked in the blue haired girls face Kayla just scrunched up her face at the red haired girl before her

'' My debut was more important then you nobody cares about you '' Kayla simply said before sitting down next to beth Alicia was going to respond until she saw the deadly glare in Natayla's eye

''I was wondering how you got a title shot so fast '' Beth Laughed '' You really seized the oppurtunity''

''And was Vince okay with that ? '' Kelly asked as she laced up her boots

'' He said he had bigger plans for me and I speed bumped them '' Kayla Said shrugging The divas in the locker room chit chatted for a little bit longer until Kelly and Eve had to leave for there tag match agaist Maryse and Melina .

''Can you keep a secret '' Beth asked glancing at Alicia who had her head phones on and was singing along to a Rihanna's song We found love

''Yeah? '' Kayla replied nervously she'd just met them and found it weird they were ready to share secrets with her

''On screen we HATE those other divas , Off-screen we pretend to like them '' Nattie said Kayla just laughed the other divas well she'd only met 5 not counting beth and Natayla Melina, Maryse, eve, Kelly and Alicia for the most part they seemed tolerable but being in the buisness as long as they have lets you see other things about a person

''They are so self-centered and annoying ! '' Beth exclaimed Kayla nodded she could see that much from being in the locker with them for a second

'' I Know what'll be fun !'' Kayla interjected temporarly stopping Nattie and Beth she knew they were about to gossip up a storm and Kayla didnt need her opionions of these girls changed already

''what ? '' Natayla and Beth said at the same time

''Wanna go mess up there match ? '' A devilish smirk appeared on all there faces

* * *

><p>Kelly was setting up the K-2 on Maryse she expected to hear cheers but heard a slew of boo's she heard Eve yell as the sound of flesh hitting the floor was heard in her ears letting go of Maryse Kelly ran to the ropes she'd known Melina didnt attack her it wasnt scripted no diva ever goes off script her face froze over in horror as she watched Natayla Deliver a <em>sharpshooter<em> to the beautiful latina Eve's face was twisted up in a look of pain and confusion before Kelly knew what was happening she was being lifted off the mat she'd been in this postion far to many times she knew Beth Phonix had snuck up behind her and was about to deliever her finisher the _glam slam_ , Maryse had ran backstage leaving her tag team partner alone on the apron nervously Melina climbed off the apron the second her feet touched the floor she was hit with a cold Metal object in the back falling onto the floor in pain she caught a glance of her attacker Kayla . Kayla repeatedly hit her with the chair until it dented and then tossed it aside , Dragging Melina to her feet she put her in a full nelson clutch performing her finisher _the face distorter_ for the second time to Melina , Beth was now outside the ring she'd had Eve in a _glam slam stretch_ while Natayla was now _sharpshooter_ing an unconcious Kelly . Kayla had picked up a Microphone and was now in the ring the crowd boo'd as they watched the Brutal diva's all stand together in the ring they'd already knew what had happened backstage a third sister of salvation had been added

''Now I Know your wondering why We did what we did '' Kayla said with a smile before passing the microphone to Nattie

''We Got Bored '' Natayla said before they all burst out laughing Kayla took the mic again still laughing and looked over at Melina

''We'll there was some motive as you know Beth Phonix and Natayla Are the Sisters of Salvation '' Beth and Nattie smiled to each other boldly and nodded

''I'm a Sister now too '' Kayla said dropping the Microphone as Her music started playing they high fived each other the whole way back up the ramp

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov<p>

''My Sister sure can whoop ass '' Cody bragged proudly to the superstars sitting in his locker Ted and John Morrison had now joined Cody and Miz and were sitting around watching the Diva's match .

''Sister ?'' Morrison asked confused Kayla was light enough to pass for a black girl but dark enough to pass for spanish

''She's LIKE my sister'' Cody corrected himself Morrison nodded now understanding

''Those Chair shots looked real '' Ted said feeling bad for Melina who'd taken at least 50 hits with it

''They Were real Kayla doesnt Fake anything'' Cody said matter-a-factly

''Think I have a Shot with her ? '' Morrison asked as the camera showed the three sisters of salvation walking back to there locker room discussing there attack and how glad they were to have Kayla

''Maybe '' Cody said slightly annoyed he hated when people asked if they could date Kayla some times he found it better to just lie and say they were together but he didnt want Kayla angry with him so he'd just half answer the question

''Ummm I have to go '' Mike said getting up from his chair and sprinting out the locker

''Geez I think he was gonna shit himself ''Ted said laughing

* * *

><p>Kayla's Pov<p>

Maryse sat on a crate hitting herself repeatedly in the head I guess she knew she was wrong to leave Melina like that after all they are friends she glared at me as I walked past Nattie offered to knock some sense into her but I told her not to as we turned the corner an out of breath Miz ran into me causing me to land hard on my butt he reached down and helped me up as he lightly chuckled

''Nattie Beth , I need to ask Kayla something can we have some privacy ?"' Mike asked they both eyed him suspiciously and walked away

''Whats up ?'' I asked dusting my outfit off

''Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomarrow ? '' Mike asked he looked down at his feet and then back up at me My eyes nearly popped out of my head I never thought he'd be asking me out I didnt look his type at all I started smiling like an idiot Mike just chuckled at me

''Sure'' I said attempting to play it cool but it was hard with this big goofy grin on my face

''I'll pick you up at 8 '' He said as he turned around to walk back the way he came I could swore I saw him Fist pump before he rounded the corner

**A:N/ Told you they'd get longer : )** Kayla's finisher the full-nelson bulldog is called the Face Distorter and the

Inverted STF is Called the Ego bruiser (she did it in the first chapter but Irefered to it as the California dream ) . i'll refer to them as that in the chapters from now on ,


	4. Chapter 4

**a/N :this ones just a filler**

Vince had called me into his office yet again Nattie and Beth were sitting in the only two available seat so I just stood in the middle .

''Kayla this is the second time you were in my office in the last half hour '' Vince said trying not to raise his voice the new diva was already starting to push his patience

''Its our way of getting people interested in Diva matches ! '' Kayla exclaimed Beth and Nattie Just nodded

'' There was a bigger reaction when she debuted then when most of us have '' Nattie said trying to soften the situation up for her new friend

'' I did notice that, She managed to get the crowd to love her then hate her in one night '' Vince said agreeing with Natayla Kayla smiled a thankful smile if her friend hadnt pointed out that small point she'd might be in hot water .

'' You are doing a better job then most of my writers '' Kayla smiled brightly she'd have to call her bestfriend after this

''So dont script us anymore let us wing it '' The three sisters of salvation smirked at vince he thought about it for a while before nodding in agreement , the three divas got up to leave but vince stopped Kayla now she was sitting in the chair beth previously occupied alone with vince .

''How about I put you in charge of the Diva's storylines '' Vince said smiling at Kayla a huge goofy grin appeared on her face and she happily accepted .

''Thank you Vince ! '' She exclaimed as she huged the chairman excitedly

''When do I start ? ''

''I suggest you come up with something and have it to me by friday yes im inviting you to smackdown '' Vince said Kayla nodded happily said good bye to vince and stood up to leave stopping to thank Vince again she opened up the door the second it shut behind her Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly walked up to her with death glares in there eyes

''You did this !'' Kelly yelled refering to her forehead which had a large red lump on it

''And this !'' Eve Said pointing to her lip which was busted

''Chill , You were in the wrong place at the wrong time '' Kayla simply said Kelly looked at her in shock she'd known they had a match it wasnt a wrong place wrong time thing

''You to should be honored your involved in the second diva storyline its better than what you two were doing before''  
>Kayla added Eve nodded Kayla was right all they use to have her do was wrestle an occasional tag match with Kelly or be with Kelly at ringside since she'd lost her title it seemed the WWE didnt love her anymore.<p>

''I Was in the MAIN storyline !'' Kelly Shouted Eve just grabbed her arm as an attempt to calm her down

'' You would have lost it bitch , Keep mouthing off and i'll write you right out of here ! '' Kayla shouted back getting in Kelly's face Vince opened his office door because of all the yelling Kayla instantly backed up and walked away she didnt need to be in vinces office for the third time today . Kayla scurried off to find Beth , Nattie Or Cody gaving up after a few minutes of searching she went to the diva's locker room plopping down on the couch she just sat there for a minute feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out it had a text from Beth

**'Where Are you ? '' - beth**

_''Lockerroom where are you ? '' - Kayla_

**''On our way there '' - beth**

_''Okay hurry up only one here is alicia and she keeps glaring at me !'' -Kayla_

**''Lol we'll be there in 2 minutes '' -Beth**

Not feeling the need to text back Kayla stuck her phone back into her pocket she glanced up at Alicia who now had her back turned to the young diva her headphones still in her ear She turned around and rolled her eyes at Kayla for staring at her

''Stop staring at me '' She said pulling out her headphones and sitting down on another couch

'' I caught you staring at me '' The Hardcore Diva responded

''I was thinking of something to say ! '' She exclaimed putting her ipod into her jeans

'' I supposs '' Kayla responded as Beth and Nattie came in

''So what did Vince say ? '' Nattie Asked clapping her hands together

'' I'm the New Diva storyline writer and I still get to Wrestle '' Kayla screamed hugging both her ''Sisters'' happily

''And what did Mike say earlier ? '' Beth asked her eyebrow raised

''He wants to take me out tomarrow '' Kayla said a huge smile on her face today was the

best day of the young diva's life so far


	5. Chapter 5

so i'm skipping straight to smack down , Lets just say there date was a total success : )

**[9-23-11 Smackdown ]**

I showed Cody a few of my ideas for the Divas Storylines I had written one that focused around Me & Melina , Alicia & Eve & Beth & Nattie , and one with AJ and Rosa . Cody didnt seem to like the one with Aj and Rosa since Rosa was just a valet and nothing more

''There's Nothing written for you and Melina'' Cody pointed out to me , I Just nodded

''Its unscripted I Cant write for myself I'll seem bias so I Left it blank '' I explained Cody nodded

''Well Cody Dont you wanna reck havoc on Smackdown since we're here ? '' I asked a Huge grin on my face Cody put his hand to his chin as in deep thought something he'd always done when I asked him a question I could say Whats for dinner and he'd still do it .

''After we Check the Match Card Sure '' Cody Said I put my papers back into my hot pink folder with the Diva's stickers on it and placed it into my duffle bag . Cody stood up to leave so I followed him carefully shutting the locker room door behind me once we got to the gorrilla postion I slowly looked over the dry erase board

_Layla Vs Natayla_

_Wade Barrett Vs Ezekiel Jackson_

_Randy Orton Vs Big Show_

_12 Man battle Royal_

_Sin Cara Vs Christian_

I looked over the matches one more time before picking which matches i'd fuck up Smiling evily Cody nodded I could tell he'd picked the same match

''12 Man battle Royal ? '' I asked he nodded his head before grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the locker room , Once inside he picked up my duffle bag tossed it over his shoulder before dragging me to Vince's Office

''Ten minutes til Smackdown starts and I Know your going out there with Nattie '' Cody said pushing me into vince's office and shutting the door , I sat down and waited for him to look up from what he was doing he smiled at me politly then glanced down at the folder in my hands

''That must be your Diva's Storylines ? '' He asked I Just nodded something about him made me nervous I reached out my arm to hand him the pink folder looking over it quickly he smiled

''Aj & Rosa would be interesting ,Alicia & Eve What happened to Kelly ? '' He asked I smiled lightly knowing he didnt actually read anything I wrote except the names

''well I wrote Kelly & Eve had a Tag match agaist Beth and Nattie but kelly is injured by an attack by the Sisters of Salvation and taken out of action for a while so alicia feeling generous takes her place in the tag match thous throwing herself unknowingly into the storyline '' I explained finally taking a breath vince nodded and sent me on my way . 4 minutes til smackdown starts I glanced down at my outfit a pair of Nike Tracks , some Skinny jeans and a matching Nike shirt it wouldnt be to hard for me to get involved at the end of the match thankfully I decided agaist my skirt and heels . Heading over to the divas locker room I noticed Nattie and Beth sitting outside of it on crates talking

''I'm coming out with you '' Beth said stubbornly Nattie crossed her arms she didnt need any help Destroying Layla El ,Layla was slacking competition who could be beaten with just one hit from Natayla's forearm but still Beth wanted to come out with her

'' Beth ! Let Nattie Do what she wants to do ' I interjected they both looked up at me just noticing I was there

''And Nattie WERE both coming out but at the end of the Match '' Natayla smiled it worked better that way.

''My match isnt til 8:15 there's a promo first '' Natayla said opening up the divas locker room to get ready for her match

* * *

><p><strong>[Natayla Vs Layla ]<strong>

Natayla and Layla locked up in the middle of the ring with a smirk Natayla Tossed layla down to the mat and started stomping on her finally she pulled layla to her feet tossing her into the ropes she hit her with a bunch of clothes lines then finally grabbing the legs of the young diva and locking her into a sharpshooter after a few seconds the burnette tapped out climbing out the ring Natayla grabbed a microphone and then climbed back into the ring , Kicking Layla in the side of her head she kneeled down

''Little Girl We're gonna Make You Cry '' Natayla Screamed into the microphone the song black friday played as Beth Walked down the ramp while Kayla Carrying a Chair ran down the blue haired Beauty slid into the ring her smile never leaving her face Natayla Grabbed Layla's legs once again locking in another sharp shooter again Layla screamed and twisted up her face in pain Natayla cranked up the pressure but still Layla wouldnt cry , Beth held the microphone closely to the young divas mouth attempting the make her Pleeds and cries audiable to the crowd finally Kayla couldnt take it anymore while Natayla still had her locked in a sharp shooter Kayla Raised her chair up swinging it down with all her might hitting Layla in her back her body bounced in shock before real tears started streaming down her face , Kayla And Beth Smiled happily Proud of what there Trio Causes Pain , Missery & Tears . Kayla Motioned for the microphone in beth hands she gladdly passed it over ,

'' This is Gonna be you MELINA '' Kayla Said smirking before holding the microphone back to layla who was screaming loud enough that the front row could hear without the microphone finally Natayla tossed there victims legs down to the mat and smiled Her and Beth exited the ring while Kayla stood there she looked as if she was debating her next move in one swift motion she chucked the microphone at Layla's head then kicked her in her ribs before climbing out the ring and joing her 'Sisters' as they left the battered Former Womens champion in the ring weeping


End file.
